A basic building block of a power filter is a low pass filter including an inductor (L) and a capacitor (C). The power filter may also contain a damper circuit including a capacitor and a damper resistor (R). The damper resistor may be a thick or thin film resistor. Some damper resistor implementations have a fragile ceramic base and the thick film resistor element limits the pulse power capability of the resistor.
Conventional wire wound resistors are generally large, bulky, and difficult to package. This resistor package style requires a wire harness and supports that increase the production time and cost significantly, and also reduce overall reliability.